


Shunned

by Vic_writes01



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Not Reddie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angsty Bill Denbrough, Angsty Stanley Uris, I Love Stanley Uris, M/M, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Stanley Uris Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Stanley shows up late, to defeat the clown, but leaves the tunnels just before the ritual begins. He misses the aftermath of the fall of Pennywise.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Series: Tumblr Prompts - Not Reddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584223
Kudos: 25





	Shunned

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to go down another road but I deeply apologise for a shitty Stanley.

At the inn, 6 Losers were sitting around continuing on with their reunion. Eddie, Bev and Richie snuggled against each other on the couch while the others stood around.

Bill was talking to Mike on the many ways they could potentially kill IT. Ben was talking to Richie and Eddie and Beverly were complaining about their spouses.

Bang!

The sound of a door being thrown against a wall made all the Losers jump. Mike was ready to use an empty whiskey bottle as a weapon but in walked Stanley.

“Sorry I’m late. I was um, I didn’t want to come but I figured that I’d be killed if I didn’t.” Stan explained.

“Good to see you, Stan the Man,” piped Richie being the first to engulf the thin shaken man in a hug.

“You too Richie.” Stan whispered as he returned the comforting hug.

The group of friends caught up with Stan, telling him what they’ve been up to and them learning that Stan was happily married and that she was a teacher and he was an accountant.

All of his doubts and fears went away and was comforted by his old friends. Just like he was when they were kids.

Not once did any of them hammer him on not wanting to come. They knew what happened down in the sewers 27 years ago. If there was going to be one person that didn’t show up, it was Stan and everyone understood if he didn’t.

****

At the Neibolt house, the following day, Eddie and Stan tried to keep each other safe and siking themselves up. As much as they waned to believe that they could face the clown again, they didn’t want to die. Stan loved his wife and his job, he didn’t want to lose that.

Eddie on the other hand, wanted to file for divorce papers so he didn’t have to put up with Myra and tell Richie how he truly felts.

The two walked side by side into the house, Eddie took a shaky breath but continued forward. Stan on the other hand, stopped dead in his tracks.

He had not gone into this place voluntarily, the first time he went in was because Eddie, Richie and Bill were attacked. The second time he was forced in because of Bill wanting to kill the clown. Now he walked in voluntarily and his fear rose.

Everything came back.

****

As they dropped down into Pennywise’s lair, in the heart of the sewers. Eddie freaked out, which inevitably made Stan panic.

If Eddie can’t, then I can’t, Stan thought.

He watched as Richie stopped him, “You’re braver than you think, Eds.” Richie said.

“You too Stan. You both can do this.” Beverly said. Stan gave her a weak half smile and forced himself through the hole in the floor.

It was just as dark, cold and wet as he remembered. He held the flashlight up in front of him and slowly followed Ben and Mike into the lair. Squeezing through two rocks, he hauled himself with the help of Richie.

But the fear caught back up with him. “I’m sorry guys but I can’t do this.” Stan panicked.

“F-f-for gods s-s-s -” Bill paused. “For. Gods. Sake. Stan.”

“What Bill? Say what you have to say to me then I’m leaving!”

“Y-y-you l-leave, y-y-ou will d-die. I-It’s the w-ay that IT w-works.”

Stan refused to believe that. He refused to accept the fact that if he left Derry he’d be killed by IT … somehow.

So he was still going to leave, he’ll just stay put in the shitty, asbestos ridden inn.

“Oh my gosh! You’re so annoying!” Stan yelled. Knowing that he’d gone too far but he didn’t care. He wasn’t hoing to put himself in harms way and for what? So a psychopathic clown could potentially kill him? No!

“Stan.” Richie warned.

“No Richard. I just shouldn’t have come. This was a fucking mistake. Hope you kill IT.”

With that Stan left Neibolt and stayed at the inn waiting for the Losers return but they never did. When he checked himself out a day later, he saw that their cars were gone, all except Eddie’s.

****

As they all watched Stan leave, Bill was almost in tears. His stutter was something that he was ashamed of and was insecure about. Stan knew that, yet he still said those 3 words.

“Bill, let’s kill this motherfucking clown.” Richie bellowed.

“We don’t need him Bill.” Mike said placing a hand on Bill’s shoulder.

“Ignore him Bill, he’s in fear and pissed off. He probably didn’t mean it. Forget about him. We’re here for you.” Beverly soothed.

Something in Bill’s mind snapped he took everything from Mike and set up the ritual like Mike had shown him. One by one, each club member placed their token into the can.

*

“Yippee Kayay motherfu-“ Richie said before falling into the deadlights.

“Hey dickwad!” Eddie yelled, drawing Pennywise’s attention towards him.

Bill didn’t like what he was watching and as soon as Richie was brought out and Eddie celebrating. He knew what was about to happen.

They helped him and he was going to return the favour. He ran towards the and just in time too before Pennywise’s claw penetrated Eddie.

“Holy shit, you save me.” Eddie breathed.

“Yeah, you saved me last time Rich, you too Eds.” Bill said. “Shit, sorry, Eddie.”

“Nah, I actually liked being called Eds. Myra called me Eddie or Eddiebear so Eds feels right.” Eddie explained. There was a look in Richie’s eyes that Bill had seen before and knew all too well.

Hope.

“You’re a fucking pussy!” Bill yelled at the clown.

“Nobody likes you.” Ben fired, not wanting to curse.

“You’re just a clown.” Beverly said to really finish the job and that’s when Bill reached into Pennywise’s chest and pulled out his heart.

The heart still pumped in the palm of his hand. With one final cackle from the deflated clown, Bill squished the heart.

****

They all ran out of the house as it started collapsing. Just as they watched it fall, the unknown weight and stale air that they all subconsciously had, lifted.

Even though they lost 22 years, they had each other now.

“Why don’t we all go and get our cars and meet at the Quarry?” Bill suggested.

“Yes!” Richie said pumping the air. “Actually once we get through town, Eds and I may be a little late. I wanna show him something.”

“You’re gonna show him that thing?” Bill asked, Richie nodded joyously.

*

The walk through town was calming and felt nostalgic. As they passed an old window front, they all stopped, just like they did 27 years ago.

Except this time Eddie didn’t have vomit on him, Bev didn’t have dried mud covering parts of her face and stan wasn’t in the picture.

The dead streets were once again filled with life. unlike a day ago when the streets were literally dead. This was what freedom felt like. Nothing holding them back, minds completely filled with childhood memories and the confidence to remove themselves from situations that they hated.

But the weight of losing a dear dear friend laid heavily on each Losers’ shoulder. Stan was Richie and Bill’s oldest friend, Stan was the first to know about Richie’s crush on Eddie and had helped Bill maintain his stutter to a couple a words a sentence.

Stan was everyone’s go to guy when they needed help. Any sane person would hate it but Stan loved it. It made him feel loved and wanted.

But when those words fell from his mouth, only moments ago, everyone stood behind Bill. If anyone picked on one of their friend’s insecurities, they’d stand by that person and shun the person that attacked them. It killed everyone to shun Stan but especially Bill.

****

Stan didn’t know whether or not Eddie survived until one day he was scrolling through Facebook and saw a post from Richie announcing his engagement to Eddie. As well as Eddie announcing that he and Richie had adopted a beautiful baby girl. Every Loser was there at the engagement party but Stan. All because he left them to face a killer clown with out him.

He knew he deserved it and all he said on both Facebook posts was congratulations Reddie.


End file.
